Tácticas de Guerra
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Es que, en la guerra como en el amor, todo se vale.


_Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, es propiedad de George R. R. Martín y sus derechos audiovisuales son de HBO._

* * *

**_Tácticas_****_ de Guerra._**

Había pasado su vida al servicio de otros, siempre obediente a las órdenes que se le exigían.

Mata a este, a este y aquel otro también. Nada importaba, dinero es dinero y más vale matar por tenerlo que morir por perderlo. Las reglas eran básicas, obedece al capitán, no hagas nada estúpido y cuídate la espalda de todo el mundo, nunca sabes quién te traicione; a ti te mueve el dinero y para los demás es igual.

Ser mercenario era algo simple y concreto, trabajabas para quien te pagará.

La vida le había sonreído igual, lograba conseguir a la mujer que deseará, sin importar su rango o edad, a él nada podía negársele y mucho menos una reina. Daenerys Targaryen, primera de su nombre, reina de Meeren, y su calientacamas de turno. ¿Qué más se podía pedir a la vida? Estaba acostado en lo alto de una pirámide, junto a una reina, con tres dragones bajo sus pies y muchas monedas en los bolsillos.

Ese era él, su vida en ese momento era "perfecta", no tenía por qué quejarse, estaba ahí y ella tenía todo el poder para ganar, y si no resultaba de esa manera siempre podía vender sus servicios a quien lo requiriera, en la cama o en la batalla, le daba igual.

«En tiempo de guerra, todo agujero es trinchera» Pensó, recordando las palabras de Xenia, la myriense de ojos verdes que lo había instruido en las artes del amor hacia tanto. La recordaba vivamente, con sus cabellos platinos como los de la reina y su risa explosiva que podía escucharse desde la esquina de las especias. Él era un muchacho, ansiando conocer todo sobre la vida y ella era la prostituta más radical de todo Myr, lo acogió bajo su protección y decidió hacerlo su pupilo. «Me hizo su juguete, me citaba todos los días para hablar del clima» Y las primeras semanas solo le habló, le habló del mar, del clima, de las telas y de su vida. Al mes siguiente lo llevaba a pasear, por muelles, tiendas y abarrotes. En ese lapso de tiempo él iba aprendiendo a usar la espada y participaba como jaque en alguna que otra pelea, era un niño.

Un día, cuando el sol despuntaba directamente en las casas de las colinas y ya pasaban casi dos meses de la primera visita, ella lo hizo pasar a su habitación y le dio a probar de todas las virtudes del amor, de la carne. Xenia le había enseñado uno de los más grandes secretos del arte de la seducción, la paciencia. Si él quería ganarse a alguien de verdad debía hacerlo parte de su vida poco a poco, inmiscuirlo en los detalles más sutiles y enseñarlo a depender de ellos para tener una sonrisa. Y eso había hecho con Danny, había llenado su camino de Yunkai a Meeren con flores y halagos, sonriéndole discretamente y paseando a su lado todos los días a la misma hora, con pequeñas interferencias, solo para quebrantar su solidez con respecto a los hombres.

Daario se sonrió, a pesar del tiempo lo recordaba todo y le producía los mismos efectos, ya no era el niño, pero añoraba serlo para beber de la piel blanca en inmaculada de Xenia. Ella le había llenado la cabeza de cosas más allá del sexo, lo había instruido para ser mercenario, sin sus cualidades para tergiversar el mundo y las palabras su adoraba Xenia no era más que una muchachita buscando cariño, pero eran esas artes del engaño que él había aprendido lo que la hacía a ella tan solicitada por los hombres. Fingía, actuaba como buen perro para que cada quien le tirara justo al clase de hueso que ella quería. Daario la amaba, como solo se ama en la frescura inocente y divertida de la juventud, fue por ella con arrojo y le importo en lo más mínimo que su trabajo consistiera en estar con otros hombres.

Xenia le tenía algo más preparado, algo que ni el mismo creí que por amor podía hacerse. Antes de su primera partida con un grupo de mercenarios le regalo un estilete myriense y prestado una esclava Dotraki. La joven era la hija de un Khal, pero al morir su padre sin hijos habían enviado a su madre a Vaes Drokah y a ella la habían vendido en la Bahía de los Esclavos por el precio tres monturas y un saco de monedas de plata. Se llamaba Yahaira.

Sin saber qué hacer con una esclava, sin casa además y volviéndola a mirar más de lo que se acostumbraba en el viaje, decidió hacerla su esclava de cama. Era el mejor y peor error de todos. Yahaira era una Dotraki, y como tal se defendió en la noche, con uñas y dientes, sin darle pie a nada. Desde ese día, viéndose derrotado en un arte que creía dominado, decidió hacerse con la chica como diese lugar. Lo primero que intento fue la táctica de Xenia, pero descubrió inmediatamente que con ella era imposible, así que tuvo que desarrollar su propia técnica para obtenerla. Su nueva técnica fue la indiferencia.

Sin hacerle ningún caso, dándole a entender que su desprecio de niña independiente le valía un comino, logró que ella se interesará en él y de esa forma fuese ella misma quien intentara buscarlo. Toda la fortaleza que había construido la Dotraki alrededor de su corazón y su cuerpo fue tumbada por ella misma sin siquiera saberlo. Al mismo tiempo él debió no dejar de recordarle quien mandaba, teniéndola así en duda perpetua por sus acciones.

El mercenario sonrió, levantándose de la cama para observar a las dos chicas de oro en su arakh y en su estilete, una era Xenia y la otra Yahaira, a ambas les debía el placer de aprender a amar de dos formas diferentes y totalmente opuestas. Formas de amor que debió utilizar con la Reina Dragón, se necesitaban paciencia y evasivas para lograr controlar ese corazón indomable y precavido.

* * *

¿Cursi? Sí, bastante, es que es lo que me salió con Daario, era solo para no tener que matarlo y luego andar con cargo de conciencia (?) Espero que a ustedes no les suene tan ridículo como a mi me suena porque ya saben:

**Este fic participa en el reto #16: Burn Them All, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **(Foro al que quedan invitadisimos)

Sin nada más que decir, este pajarito/ratoncito de Varys ha de irse a escurrir entre los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja.


End file.
